


Making Up

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Boys' Love, Fights, M/M, Making Up, it sounds solemn but its not i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are finally going out, and Hinata's head-over-heels for the boy he once scorned! But what if it's due to that love that Hinata can no longer focus on matches and causes their first ever longest argument? Does Kageyama still want Hinata and him to be together? Is that really for the best? What about Hinata who is overthinking things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only at chapter 50 of the manga, so I'll like to apologise for any possible OOC-ness or name-calling errors. Wrote this because Kagehina is just too cute! I know the summary seemed tedious, but it's really not.

It was the third time. And that meant it was Kageyama's last straw.

" _ **Hinata!**_ " he barked as Ukai hurriedly signalled a  _time-out_ at the referee who was frowning at him, as if silently demanding 'what the heck's up with your setter?'.

Kageyama stomped up to Hinata with his eyebrows knitted together, making his already usual scary look even scarier. Other members scurried out of his angry aura range, leaving the shivering orange haired boy in the core of its madness.

"What the hell were you doing?!" his voice was so loud and deep despite them being in the 3rd set of a practice match, even the opposite party's coach's muscles were seemed to have twitched in the slightest hint of fear.

"I-I'm... so- _ouch!_ " Hinata mumbled before it turned into a cringe of pain. His hand instinctively reached for the throbbing swell on his ankle. 

"Hinata?!" Azumane ran up to him with a look of worry, and ran a number of painful-looking tests to check for any broken bones. When he saw that it was just a sprain, he smiled and nodded to the rest of the team. They nodded in reply, including Kageyama, and all of them looked relieved.

Hinata ended up sitting out for the rest of the game, and the team marginally won the set with a score of 25-23. Yet, there were no exchanging of cheers or fist bumps, let alone a pat on a shoulder from either Kageyama and Hinata...

* * *

 

"What?! You two are  _still_ not talking?!" Sugawara sighed in exasperation at Hinata's confession. The setter was tossing the ball to Hinata, who clumsily but steadily received the ball every time without fail. Glancing at the high-up clock in the gym, they saw that they had been going at it for the past 45 minutes and decided to take a break. They sat on one of the benches, Hinata sneaking side-glances at Kageyama who was tossing to  _Tsukishima_ of all people. The fact that they looked like a good team made Hinata clench his teeth in anger at both Kageyama and himself.

"No, we're not," he answered dejectedly, hanging his head, leaving his spiky hair looking droopy. Sugawara panicked; neither he or the team had thought they'd fight for  _this_ long. The last time Kageyama lost his temper like that... they could hardly recall.

"Oh. He's still mad?" Hinata's back drooped further.  _It's not that I haven't tried to apologise_ , he thought to himself miserably.

Throughout the past week, he'd tried everything; calling out to him in school (he got ignored, obviously), stalking him home (he got reported to the police station), even purposely aiming the ball at him in practise (Kageyama simply smacked the ball aside). It all only seemed to make Kageyama even angrier, and Hinata missed the chance to apologise. Now, after a week, he's lost the guts to do it as the reality of what he did hit him harder with each passing day.

He and Kageyama have been going out; and Hinata was the one who confessed. The practice match took place only 3 days later, when Hinata's head were still in the clouds. He found himself staring at Kageyama whenever he was in the back row and the taller boy was at the front line, and that caused him to lose sight of a ball that was tossed to him. That resulted in a broken ankle and an angry Kageyama. Hinata even doubted they were going out any more. Not that they've done anything special for those 3 days.

"D-Don't worry! It'll be fine!" Sugawara waved his hands in an attempt to cheer the tiny boy up. He shot a SOS glance at Nishinoya, who caught it and rolled his way before the two.

"Hey, it'd be fine!" the libero prompted, grinning his champion smile. "You two make the best duo, after all!"

Hinata's head perked up as he made blurry eye contact with the shorter boy. "...Really?" he squeaked as a tear threatened to fall down his cheek.

"Of course! Don't you have faith in your libero?" Nishinoya snorted. That was all it took to make Hinata wipe his tears away and give a smile, even though it did not reach his eyes. "Yeah! Thanks, Noya-san! I'll try to apologise to Kageyama again!" he hopped up from the bench with new found determination before his face twisted with pain and he crawled away, mumbling 'toilet...' as he always did when he felt nervous.

* * *

 

He was running laps around the school before practise started, when...

"Kageyama-kun?" The angry looking boy, who always looked angry, stopped and turned around to meet the figure with a rare look of surprise.

"Yes, Captain?"

Sawamura had a kind but troubled look on his face, matched with his slightly forced smile as he took a step closer to Kageyama.

"Have you made up with Hinata-kun?" he's asking the obvious, Kageyama thought to himself as he shook his head politely.

"I see," Sawamura's turned into something sadder, perhaps even nostalgic. "Don't let this drag on like how it did for Yuu and Asahi. It was really a hard time for us, losing both our libero and ace at the same time. Furthermore, you two... have something  _more_ , don't you? A much deeper connection." His eyebrows rose in amusement at his own statement. Kageyama forced himself not to blush. Not ever.

"Noted," he nodded and with that one word, he turned away from Sawamura, who nodded at his back. "Ah, how good it is to be in love~"

Kageyama ran all the back to the gym.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, Kageyama-sama! Please forgive me!" Hinata apologised to no one in particular. "Wait, no... Kageyama, I'm sorry for staring at your face when we're having a match! Wait, that's worse..." he ruffled and pulled at his hair in frustration as Hinata thought of the best way to apologise. It was a good thing everyone had already left; he could not imagine letting his teammates overhear him as it would reveal the relationship of him and Kageyama. He shivered at the thought of Kageyama's reaction if he ever found out everyone knew... _Just, forget that,_ he slapped his cheek.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" every muscle in Hinata froze expect for his neck, which allowed him to turn mechanically and come face-to-face with a panting Kageyama, leaning on the gym door for support. The boy gradually gained back his rhythm, and stalked towards the pale Hinata. "Look, about that incident..."

" ** _Ahhhhhh!_** "Hinata suddenly rose his voice, shocking Kageyama into stopping in his tracks. Using that chance, Hinata turned nimbly and ran past Kageyama and out of the gym.

"Oi!" Hinata could hear Kageyama shouting after him.  _He's mad_ , Hinata thought to himself, his blood cold even though he was running in summer.  _He's definitely going to cut off all relations with m-_

" _Oi_ , I said!" suddenly, Kageyama's arms were locked on his wrist and Hinata was forced into halting. He knew his pulse was speeding; not because of a mere 400m sprint, but because his lover's sweaty, hot palms were holding onto him. It may sound gross, but the heat made Hinata feel at ease and made his running blood warm again. But when he remembered why he was running, he panicked.

"L-Let me go!" he struggled, but Kageyama had wider hands and his grip were strong as steel. As Hinata realised that, he had no choice but to force himself to stay as still as possible. He believed that by doing so, he could harden his heart as well and not cry before Kageyama.

"So, we're breaking up, right?"

"What?" Kageyama's shock was evident. His grip loosened and Hinata turned to face the eyes-widened boy. "We're... not?" he corrected hesitantly.

At Hinata's confused look, Kageyama seemed to snap out of it and shut his eyes, slapping his forehead with a groan that seemed to drag on forever.

"Kageyama?" 

"We're  _not_ ," he snapped and made a grab for Hinata's thigh. "W-Wha?!" within 5 seconds, he was on Kageyama's broad back and being carried back from where they ran. Hinata flushed. "Put me down!" he swung his legs helplessly as he whacked Kageyama's head.

"Ow! Stop that, you idiot!" he headbutted Hinata, who grunted and finally settled down. As such, he could clearly hear Hinata's thumping heart, clear as crystal, making Kageyama's own heartbeat thump to match the rhythm.  _Dammit..._ he thought to himself.

"What makes you think we're breaking up?" Kageyama asked, his own words sounding foreign to him. He had never really thought of the two of them as... well,  _going out_ , let alone the possibility of  _breaking up_. But when he does, it was unbelievingly... embarrassing. He shook his head violently to rid himself of these senseless thoughts, and turned his attention back to Hinata, who appeared to have become riled up all over again.

"Well, um," he stuttered, face red from running and likely out of embarrassment like Kageyama. "B-b-b-because I wasn't focused on the match, and was, you know... staring at you... and then we barely won that match..."

Kageyama suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, making Hinata bump his forehead against Kageyama's back and cringing from the impact. "Yeah, you were." His voice was steadily rising. But Hinata didn't feel scared this time. In fact...

"Did you know that's the first time I ever misjudged a toss as bad as  _that_?! And the fact that it's due to _your_ stare of all things...!"

...looking up close, Hinata could clearly see that Kageyama actually had a sheepish look on his face. But he wasn't in the condition to care; he was flushed himself. "E-eh?" he gaped in what Kageyama would usually call a "foolish" way.

"And then I got you injured..." he finished more quietly as though Hinata had never spoken, which, technically, he hadn't.

"T-that's why you wouldn't talk to me for  _a week_?" Hinata kept his eyes as wide open as possible, for he feared once he blinked, tears of joy would fall and stain Kageyama's shirt.

"Well, if you can run around like this, I guess you're fine!" Kageyama raised his voice into a shout in reply. Then Hinata realised;  _ah. He raises his voice when he's embarrassed..._

"I'm still hurt," he sulked. "Make the pain go away," he swung his leg weakly to prove it to Kageyama, who groaned but tightened his grip on Hinata. 

It was a bet. If Kageyama doesn't react to that... they're surely over.

Kageyama then tilted his head in an angle which made it easier for them to kiss. It was a reckless first kiss which defined them; hitting teeth, nipping of tongues, and a lot of little moans escaping their throat. Before the summer heat got worse, Kageyama reluctantly pulled away.

"We even yet?" he muttered softly, the knits of his eyebrows soothing into a small smile when he saw Hinata's innocent bright-red face and foggy eyes staring right back into his, reflecting his own smiling eyes.

"Totally!" Hinata threw his hands in the air with his usual sunny smile, almost causing Kageyama to lose his balance. "Watch it, you idiot!" he scolded even as he laughed and ran all the way back to the gym at top speed just to get back at his tiny lover.

 _If I get to kiss Kageyama like that every time we make up,_ Hinata thought to himself brightly,  _any argument's worth it! Plus, I get to stare at him! That's as good as a free meatbun~_

* * *

 

 

__

( Hinata fell asleep on Kageyama's back ////// Drawn by my friend, Yuroyyu. Find her [here](https://www.facebook.com/yuuuro09?fref=ts) or [here](http://thugtified.tumblr.com/)!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for picking this story up! I think I got a little OOC there, whoops! But hope you have enjoyed this short weirdly and quick-witted plotted story~ Criticising comments are welcome to help improve my writing!


End file.
